To be rich
by Ichibari
Summary: Traduction - Akaya veut devenir riche un jour ... mais pour des raisons étranges.


« C'est décidé. » déclara le deuxième année, regardant le ciel alors qu'il attendait Jackal, Marui et Yagyuu entrain de se changer pour mettre leurs uniformes de tennis.

« Décider quoi ? » demanda Jackal en levant un sourcil.

« Je vais étudier durement »

Marui éclata presque de rire. « Pfft ! Tu vas quoi ? »

« Etudier durement » Répéta Akaya plein de détermination.

« Félicitations pour le changement soudain Kirihara-kun » Dit Yagyuu clairement heureux.

Akaya hocha juste la tête, toujours concentré sur son objectif.

« Hum… Peut-être que c'est bientôt la fin du monde. » Commenta Marui.

« Ne dit pas ça, Akaya pourrait réussir, tu sais. » Dit Jackal.

« Hé bien soit, d'ailleurs, pourquoi vouloir ça aussi exactement ? »

« Parce que je veux être riche. »

« Maintenant c'est un objectif ! » Dit Marui en frappant dans sa main.

Kirihara acquiesça de nouveau. « Parce que je vais payer la cation pour faire sortir Nioh-sempai de prison. »

« Nioh est en prison ? » Le trio demanda en même temps.

« Pas encore. » Répondu clairement le Kohai… pas encore hein.

Les trois soupirèrent en même temps.

« Et je vais aider à payer les factures d'hôpital de Marui-sempai. »

« Hé, je ne suis pas malade ! » Lâcha la tête rouge.

« Pas encore »

« Ahh »

Jackal et Yagyuu gloussèrent.

« Taisez-vous ! »

Les quatre sortirent devant les courts et se séparèrent à leur entrainement et faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Jackal alla voir Yukimura, qui observait Yanagi.

« Hey Yukimura, devine ce qu'Akaya veut faire. »

Yukimura sourit. « Quoi donc ? »

« Il veut étudier durement et devenir riche. » Jackal rit doucement.

« Hmm… ça semble un peu étrange. Pourquoi veut-il devenir riche ? » Yanagi était évidemment intrigué, mais vraiment, pourquoi ne voudrait-on pas devenir riche ?

« Parce qu'il veut aider à payer les facture d'hôpital de Marui. » Dit Jackal en souriant.

« Marui est malade ? » Demanda le capitaine inquiet.

Jackal secoua la tête. « Pas encore. »

« Oh. »

« Et il veut payer la caution pour sortir Nioh de prison. » Continua t-il avec le sourire.

« Nioh est en prison ? » Yukimura et Yanagi dirent à l'unisson et en partie choqués.

« Pas encore. » Dit Marui qui passait par là.

« Aaah… » Firent les deux soulagés.

« En parlant de lui, oùest Nioh ? » Demanda Yukimura. A bien y penser, personne ne l'avait encore vu.

« En retenu. » Dit clairement yanagi qui sait tout.

« Oh. »

« Hé bien, je retourne à l'entrainement. » Dit Jackal.

« Hmm… Les ambitions d'Akaya sont… ce qu'on peut dire noble ? » Demanda Yanagi aux bleuté.

Yukimura rit. « Hé bien, ils sont là pour aider ses amis quand ils perdrons leurs chemins. »

« Peut-être… c'est étrange dans un sens. »

Yukimura essuie sa sueur et hocha la tête.

Jackal courait avec Yagyuu avant de faire un petit match, Marui était leur arbitre.

« **Nioh est en prison !** » Ils entendirent crier Sanada à environs 10 mètres d'eux, Akaya debout en face de lui.

« Pas encore ! » répondirent les trois (Jackal, Marui et Yagyuu) en même temps. L'instinct peut-être ? Puis ils retournèrent à leur match.

Yakimura et Yanagi virent Sanada soupirer de soulagement. Puis Kirihara dit quelque chose à nouveau…

« **Marui est à l'hôpital !** » Cira de nouveau le fukubucho.

« Non, pas encore chef, je vais bien. » Dit Marui paresseusement, affalé sur le siège de l'arbitre et agitant la main… vers Sanada et Kirihara…

« Ne pas prévoir de telles choses Akaya. » Dit Sanada en effleurant le front du junior.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas loin de la réalité. »

Le plus grand dégluti légèrement.

« Ohé les gens ! Pourquoi j'entends mon si beau nom partout sur les courts ? »

Il étai là, le filou Nioh Masaharu. Il avait demandé ça d'un air curieux, les bras écartés et au milieu des courts.

« Parce qu'Akaya veut te sauver de la prison. » Répondit Yanagi.

Nioh écarquilla les yeux. « Je suis en prison ? »

« PAS ENCORE ! » Cria tout le monde qui savait la situation, sauf Kirihara, Niou alla vers le dit garçon.

« Hé, gamin, qu'est-ce que cet enfer ? »

« Je vais travailler dur pour je puisse devenir riche et te sortir de prison… »

« Un jour. » Ajouta Sadana en chuchotant au filou.

« Un jour. » Répéta Akaya.

« Hé bien, si je suis en prison, ma famille payera. » Sourit Nioh.

Le filou et le diable se regardèrent un instant en silence.

« … »

« … »

« … Ouais, c'est mieux que tu me sauves, gamin riche. » Dit Nioh en tapotant le dos de Kirihara, le plus jeune hocha volontiers la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Nioh-sempai, je suis là pour toi. » Puis ils firent un câlin dramatique, tapotant leur dos.

Sanada faisait un pourquoi-suis-je-avec-ce-genre-de-personne regard.

Tandis que les autres avaient juste un WTF regard… sauf Yukimura qui souriait.

… Après l'entrainement, tous marchaient sur le chemin de l'école…

« Hmm… Maintenant que j'y pense… Il y a autre chose que je dois préparer. » Annonça Akaya sortant de ses pensés.

« Quoi encore, gosse ? » Demanda Nioh.

« Je vais vous aider pour les dépenses pour le mariage de Sanada-fukubucho. »

Les autres titulaires étouffèrent leurs rires.

« Quel est le problème ? Fukubucho devra être marié à une jolie femme et avoir des enfants… » Dit le Kohai.

Sanada ne régit tout simplement pas, ce serait bien de se marier avec un belle dame un jour, avoir une famille. Il rêva tout en marchant.

« Et c'est pourquoi je vais aider aux dépenses de manière à ce que Sanada-fukubucho aura un grand mariage. » Continua Akaya.

« Qu'est-ce que ? Sanada-san va se marier ? » Demanda un enseignant qui passé par là.

Nioh rit. « Non, jamais ! » Il rit encore.

« Niouh ! » Le filou commença à courir pour sa vie, Sanada à ses talons.

« Sanada-sempai ! Ne tape pas trop fort Nioh-sempai, je n'ai pas encore l'argent pour l'hôpital ! » Cria Kirihara.

* * *

Coucou les p'tits loups.

Voici une traduction d'une fanfic que j'adore. Akaya est tout simplement adorable.

L'auteur n'est autre que BakemonoShoujo et je la remercie beaucoup pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette petite histoire.

J'espère que vous avez aimer.


End file.
